


Kaia Returns to Sioux Falls

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Good small beans, it's just a soft fic, please let them be happy thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: Kaia's back! Well, at least in this fic she is. :|





	Kaia Returns to Sioux Falls

"How did you get that one?"  
"Heroic battle with a doorknob."

It was like everything had collapsed and then realigned at once. Kaia had been dead. Then the other Kaia... the Dark Kaia... had shown up. She was in the wind at the moment, but she hadn't been last week. Claire hadn't gone, as they had no idea the Winchesters were facing off against Michael. The other Kaia, Garth, and more had been there with them... as well as Jack, a person Claire had never met but had heard was close with Cas, Sam, and Dean. Michael had decided to mess with them, wanting to get Kaia to stand down. It had almost worked. And it had been a disaster, because, in order to do that Michael needed something she cared about. And it happened to be Kaia... the Kaia Claire had known. 

Claire stood on the doorstep impatiently, where she and Kaia had sat a year ago. Jody, Donna, Patience, and Alex were inside. They hadn't changed much. Jody's hair had greyed, and Alex's was short and blond now. Patience had let her hair curl instead of straightening it and finally stopped borrowing Claire's clothes, to Claire's happiness but also everybody else's neutral emotions. Patience happened to be the closest to the window, observing Claire quietly, her eyes glinting softly in the light. The sleek black car came up the driveway, and Claire rushed to the door, her heart pounding. 

"Where is she?" She asked, her voice faltering. 

"She's asleep," Dean said, his hand waving toward the lump of blanket in the back seat. "Hey, before you wake her up, Kaia's still a little scared. We also don't know if the other Kaia is going to be coming after her. You guys are the best protection for her and she'll feel safest here. She actually asked for you, before she konked out, so be... delicate."

"No problem," Claire said, a feeling in her chest rising like a hot balloon. She felt impatient, wanting to shake Kaia awake and tell her it was okay, but she breathed in and out, nudging Kaia a few times. Kaia opened her eyes slightly, squinting at Claire. 

"Claire?" She asked softly, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Claire asked. 

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"So... welcome back to Sioux Falls."


End file.
